Sorry I Am Strong
SORRY I AM STRONG jest sześćdziesiątym szóstym tomem mangi Bleach. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 592. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 3 Zombie-Hitsugaya poważnie ranie Ikkaku, Yumichikę i Charlotte'a. Mayuri mówi, że ma mnóstwo substancji, których z rozkoszą na nim wypróbuje. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Luppi Antenor # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Giselle Gewelle # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (zombie) # Charlotte Chuhlhourne 593. Marching Out the ZOMBIES 4 Zombie-Hitsugaya wpada w pułapkę narkotyku Mayuriego. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (zombie) 594. Rubb-Dolls Gdy przemienieni w zombie Kensei, Rose i Rangiku pojawiają się za Mayurim, do walki ruszają Arrancary. Do walczącego samotnie Byakuyi dołącza Hisagi, będący w szponach umiejętności PePe. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (zombie) # Rangiku Matsumoto (zombie) # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (zombie) # Kensei Muguruma (zombie) # Luppi Antenor # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Cirucci Sanderwicci # NaNaNa Najahkoop (ciało) # Robert Accutrone (ciało) # Candice Catnipp (ciało) # Byakuya Kuchiki # Liltotto Lamperd # Meninas McAllon # Shūhei Hisagi # PePe 595. Rubb-Dolls 2 Byakuya walczy nie tylko z PePe, ale i kontrolowanym przez niego Hisagim, a nawet swoim Zanpakutō. Gdy kapitan wydaje się być w potrzasku, w jego obronie stają przemienieni wcześniej w zombie Kensei i Rose, mający dziwne wzory na twarzy. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shūhei Hisagi (kontrolowany) # Byakuya Kuchiki # PePe Waccabrada # Kensei Muguruma (zombie) # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (zombie) 596. Rubb-Dolls 3 Mayuri wyjaśnia, jak przejął kontrolę nad zombie Giselle. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kensei Muguruma (zombie) # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (zombie) # Shūhei Hisagi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Luppi Antenor # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Giselle Gewelle # PePe Waccabrada # Liltotto Lamperd 597. Winded by the Shadow Liltotto pożera PePe. Gdy Yhwach mija Kirinjiego, na szczycie schodów staje Senjumaru Shutara i jej żołnierze. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Liltotto Lamperd # PePe Waccabrada # Tenjirō Kirinji # Yhwach # Uryū Ishida # Jugram Haschwalth # Senjumaru Shutara # Nianzol Weizol # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue 598. The Shooting Star Project Only Have to Beat you Mix Ganju dołącza do przyjaciół i razem z nimi zostaje wystrzelony do Pałacu. Senjumaru rozprawia się z Nianzolem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kisuke Urahara # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Uryū Ishida (wspomniany) # Nianzol Weizol # Yhwach (wspomniany) # Jugram Haschwalth (wspomniany) # Tenjirō Kirinji # Senjumaru Shutara 599. Too Early to Win, Too Late to Know Do walki z Shutarą stają czterej elitarni Sternritterzy. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Senjumaru Shutara # Nianzol Weizol # Yhwach # Gerard Valkyrie # Lille Barro # Pernida Parnkgjas # Askin Nakk Le Vaar 600. SNIPE Gdy Shutara wyjawia, że prawdziwy Pałac został ukryty, Sternritterzy wpadają w pułapkę Kirio. Do walki z nimi staje Nimaiya. Opis: '''Występujące postacie: # Lille Barro # Senjumaru Shutara # Gerard Valkyrie # Pernida Parnkgjas # Yhwach # Ichibe'e Hyōsube # Kirio Hikifune # Askin Nakk Le Vaar # Ōetsu Nimaiya 601. VERGE ON VERMILLION Nimaiya rozprawia się z elitarnymi Sternritterami, dzierżąc swą wyjątkową broń. Askin wyjaśnia swoją moc. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ōetsu Nimaiya # Lille Barro # Askin Nakk Le Vaar # Pernida Parnkgjas # Gerard Valkyrie # Yhwach Odniesienia Nawigacja en:SORRY I AM STRONG ru:Том 66 de:Band 66: SORRY, ICH BIN STARK Kategoria:Tomy